Darkspella
"You Kill Her I Knew You Gonna Do That Such Thing to Nella And Now She's Dead Because Of You!....But As For That Manny You Made Have Yourself A Mudrer!" Darkspella is the most Evilful Mistress in Darkness civilization and as also Darkspella have her power over Darkness and the Undead in combat and also She don't like her Army to tell everyone about her plans and also Darkspella was the Ex-Wife of Dark Hydra that who call her evil Wife and not when She's was standing there behind him and call her that name as even also later Darkspella married to Orochimaru on their Wedding Day but also not She and Dark Hydra are divorced to end their marriage and even not when Kaijudo Dragons and Dark Hydra wreck and ruined the Wedding on her and did not invite him and rest of her family in Kaijudoa to their lovely Wedding Darkspella as even also sent to the Doom Dimension World by Manny and just defeated her with Gaial Ore Dragon as his final creature by just after sending Darkspella to prison in the Doom Dimension so Manny could gave the peace to the Creatures in the Kaiju realm Darkspella Profile Name: Darkspella Orochi City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Otogakure Attribute: Darkness Army Civilization: Darkness Kekkei Genki: Dark Release /Crystal Release20px Race: Human/Demon Command Clans: Darkness Family Orochimaru ( Husband ) Stealing and Deatn Six ( Sons ) Call ( Daughter ) Razorkinder ( Pet ) Cobalt ( Father ) Fireasha, Lighta, Foresta, Ragea, Zeroa, Necrospella and Waterfalla ( Sisters ) Five Star, Ida, Aqua Genius, Jinnai and Ryunosuke ( Brothers ) Shadowa and Lightninga ( Half-Sisters ) Flame Agon ( Grandfather ) Shine Valkyire ( Grandmother ) Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege and Infernusa ( Great Grandmothers ) Infernus the Immolator ( Great Grandfather ) Danjuro, Ballom, Hellrush, Greatest Great, Riquet and Tornado Shiva ( Brothers-In-Laws ) King Orin of Darkness ( Father-In-Law ) Queen Mera of Darkness ( Mother-In-Law ) ??? ??? Azoriusa, Gruula, Selesnya, Rossa, Rana, Frilla, Treegrowa and Golgaria ( Sisters-In-Laws ) Andromeda Lightmorning, Hera Lightmorning and Artemis Ulpherion ( Aunts ) Hepheastus Ulpherion and Cepheus Lightmorning ( Uncles ) Lightning Kid, Hazaira, Raiden, Rhapsody, Cherenko, Baban, Crath, Roosevelt, Honoo, Tweet, Marinomancer, Skyrab, Ganjin, Assembler, Pile and Parlock ( Nephews ) Popple, Jasmine, Meloppe, Fifi, Gett, Undeux, Ranamon, Ochappi, Malulu, Courtney, Moel, Pudding, Megaria, Mad Sakuran, Gregoria, Lulu, Heiress, Ice, Frill, Kachua, Jelly, Sasha, Cotton and Rasha ( Nieces ) Borosa, Dimira, Simica, Rakdosa, Orzhova, and Izzeta ( Cousins ) Hikari, En, Swee, Hu and Ann ( Grandnieces ) Minions Aqua Seneschal Armored Guard Darkspella's Guards Darkspella's Soldiers Darkspella's Minion Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet Trixo, Wicked Doll Pierr, Psycho Doll Don Kinoff, Mystic Light Doll Hekisario Dragoon Ginger, True Flash Believer Izumo Marjoram, Messiah's Revival Killer Noise Maracas Zebul Baal Bhutan POP, Shenton Tactimon Fuuma Zurmel Blastmon Lilithmon Foreign Ways God Kaikai Personally Creature Deck Episode Appearance Olympians Betrays Manny Spells Magic Shot - Dual Zanzibar - Darkspella's main spell Proclamation of Death - Darkspella's Darkness spell Unlucky Darts - Darkspella's Darkness spell Earthbound Release - Darkspella's Darkness spell Crystal Release - Crystal Earthquake - Darkpsella's Water, Ice and Nature spell Dark Release - Shadestorm - Darkseplla's Shadow and Light spell Darkspella's Cross Gears Demonic Protector - Darkspella's main cross gear Gallery DARKSPELLADARKNESSARMY2013.PNG DARKSPELLADARKNESSQUEENNEW2013.PNG DARKSPELLA2013NEW.PNG DARKSPELLADARKNESSARMY20132435.PNG DARKSPELLAOTOGAKURESEASON3.PNG DARKSPELLASCOURGESEASON2.PNG Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Darkness Clans Category:Darkness Side Category:Darkness Army Category:Darkness Category:Antagonists Category:Mistresses Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Kaijudoaians Family Category:Evil Forces Category:Masters and Mistresses Category:Darkness Class Category:Shogun Masters Category:Shogun Side Category:Manny's Enemies Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Female Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Kekki Genkai Users Category:Otogakure Characters Category:Floridians